Bordel de sorciers!
by Alice Couly
Summary: Aprés la chute de Lord Voldemort,Hermione,devenue une véritable bombe, décide de profiter de la vie. Comment se faitil qu'elle ait autant changé? Attention dans cette fic hermione est completement différente. On vous aura prevenus..
1. Les changements ne sont pas forcément bo

...: pensées d'Hermione  
#...#: pensées de Ron  
/...\: pensées de Draco

**Alice**: Bon ben voilà c'est notre 1ère fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Elle est pour tout ceux qui aiment Harry Potter et aussi... autres choses. C'est une fic Ron/Hermione/Draco mais ne nous demandez pas qui elle va choisir. Pas encore... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. lol. Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bye  
**Mary**: Et bien je crois que Alice à tout dit!!! J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaira, en tous cas on se sera bien amusée à la faire, à tous les fan des histoires modifiées de la petite bande de sorciers modèles que vous découvrirez disons... changés! Bon j'en ai bien envie mais je donne pas plus de détails+ et bonne lecture!

Après la chute de Lord Voldemort, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco et les autres allaient entamer leur septième année à Poudlard.

**Bordel de sorciers!**

**Les changements ne sont pas forcéments bons...  
**

**Hermione s'embêtait chez elle. Elle n'avait rien à faire et ses parents étaient en voyage pour les vacances: elle avait refusé de venir avec eux et elle regrettait presque son choix. La jeune fille avait passé ses vacances à bouquiner mais ça ne l'intéressait plus autant qu'avant.  
Elle avait vraiment grandi pendant ces congés: c'était à présent une belle jeune femme, ses cheveux longs et indomptables avaient laissé places à de fines boucles soyeuses toutes aussi longues, une fine couche de eye-liner recouvrait le dessous de ses yeux et faisait ressortir la couleur chocolat de ses iris, mais c'est surtout son corps qui avait changé. Elle n'était plus aussi plate qu'une planche à repasser comme l'année précédente et avait des formes assez importantes où il en fallait. Elle avait subit cette transformation après la défaite de Lord voldemort, sachant qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre sans avoir peur de ce qui se passerait le lendemain et elle avait donc décidé de se prendre en main.  
Un dimanche de fin juillet, elle bronzait tranquillement dans son jardin lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit hibou biscornu qui hululait à tort et à travers des cris perçants: elle reconnut Coquecigrue. Le hibou s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit joyeusement la patte. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la famille Weasley: Mr Weasley avait reprit en main le ministère de la magie et depuis, presque tout se passait comme il le fallait et on accueillait à bras ouverts toute la famille partout où ils allaient. Ils étaient même devenus amis avec les Malefoy.  
Hermione détacha le bout de parchemin et l'ouvrit . Elle reconnut avec joie l'écriture de sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley**

Salut Hermione ,  
Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit une lettre plus tôt mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je voulais t'inviter au terrier. En plus, Harry est déjà là (miam!) et je t'annonce que les Malefoy le sont aussi, ils passent tout le reste des vacances à la maison. Donc dès que tu recevras cette lettre, prépare tes valises et transplane à la maison.  
Bisous et à toute à l'heure .  
Ginny

Hermione n'allait se faire prier une seconde fois. Après avoir prévenu ses parents de son départ, elle prépara ses valises rapidement. Elle avait hâte de retrouver les Weasley qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième famille. Elle changea de vêtements pour se vêtir d'un cache-cœur noire en soie ainsi que des ballerines à paillettes de même couleur et d'une jupe blanche à volants. Elle appliqua une mince couche de gloss sur ses lèvres, ce qui les rendit plus pulpeuses qu'elle ne l'étaient déjà, et se jugea face au miroir de sa coiffeuse

Ce que je peux être belle!

Une fois prête, elle transplana, armée de ses bagages. Elle eut soudain une sensation de fraîcheur désagréable qui la traversa de la tête aux pieds et tout devient noir. Bien qu'elle fut trouble, sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu. Elle atterrit dans ce qui semblait être le terrier; elle voyait de nombreuses touffes rousses et quelques blondes. La plupart des Weasley et certains Malefoy entouraient la table à manger. C'était bizarre de voir ses deux familles, si haineuses l'une envers l'autre au début, s'unir par la suite. Si Lucius Malefoy était encore en vie, il se serait sûrement opposé à ce que des gens "traîtres à leurs sangs" se mélangent à sa famille. Malheusement pour lui, il n'avait pas survie à la terrible guerre. D'ailleurs Narcissa et Draco s'était assez bien remis de sa mort.

Ils étaient tous en train de manger joyeusement dans un grand brouhaha sauf Ginny et Harry qui, appriori n'étaient pas encore là mais ils arrêtèrent tous leurs activités lorsqu'ils virent Hermione. Un grand silence suivit son entrée. Ils arboraient tous des regards ébahis. Ron avait laissé tombé la cuillère dans ce qui semblait être une délicieuse soupe et avait éclaboussé de quelques gouttes son t-shirt bleu marine tandis qu'il la regardait la bouche ouverte. Même Draco la regardait fixement et bizarrement, se demandant si c'était bien elle. Mme Weasley fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva de sa chaise et étrangla la jeune femme de son étreinte.

-Hermione! s'exclama t-elle, comme je suis heureuse de te voir!  
-Bonjour Molly, répondit-elle.  
-Mais tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille dit moi! Quoique un peu maigre, non?

Hermione sourit. Mme Weasley disait ça à chaque fois qu'elle regagnait le Terrier pour les vacances. Bientôt, tout le monde vint la saluer mais Ron fut le dernier.

-On dirait que tu n'ai pas content de me voir, le taquina t-elle, une fois qu'ils se furent étreints.  
-Oh non, loin de là. C'est que tu as tellement changé... répondit-il ses yeux se baladant de haut en bas de son corps.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Cela faisait bizarre de se faire dévisager par son meilleur ami, aux yeux gourmands, surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude, si ce ne fut que pour ses brillantes notes scolaires.

-Où sont Ginny et Harry? demanda t-elle.  
-Ginny prend sa douche et Harry est...  
-...là, fit une voix derrière Ron.

Harry descendait des escaliers. Il était habillé aussi bien et aussi fashion que cela puisse être. Sa chevelure était toujours aussi désordonné. Depuis qu'il avait triomphé du seigneur des ténèbres, Harry avait lui aussi pris de l'assurance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment changer depuis avant appart son style vestimentaire, mais il avait à présent cette joie de vivre presque éternelle qui l'habitait.

-Salut Harry, dit Hermone.  
-Hermione? demanda t-il choqué. C'est bien toi?  
-Non le pape, répondit-elle d'un sourire.  
-Waouh! Qu'est ce que t'est canon comme ça!

Hermione rougit violemment.

-C'est gentil Harry.

Draco, qui depuis le début de la conversation s'était retiré, vint rejoindre le groupe.

-C'est vrai que tu as changé Granger, approuva va t-il d'une voix de séducteur.

#N'essaye même pas Draco#

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Hermione maintenant.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

#Quel enfoiré celui là!#

Malgré qu'ils étaient amis, Ron pensait que Hermione était à lui et à personne d'autre. De plus, il était victime d'une jalousie cosmique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Donc si Draco avait une pensée envers elle outre qu'amicale...  
Ca irait très mal pour lui.

-Montez les bagages d'Hermione les garçons! ordonna Mme Weasley.

Ron empoigna une valise de son bras musclé par le Quidditch et Draco prit l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Hermione, qui le remarqua ,sourit. Draco et Ron étaient-ils tombés amoureux d'elle? La jeune fille se mordit la langue pour s'empêchait de rire à cette pensée les regardant tous les deux tour à tour. Son meilleur ami et son "ex" pire ennemi? Elle n'avait de sentiments pour aucun des deux -pour l'instant- mais ça serait marrant de les voir se battre pour elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le dise à Ginny. Ils montèrent tous les trois les escaliers, suivis de près par Harry qui n'avait pris aucune valise.

Mais quel fainéant celui là 

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre de Ginny. Ils posèrent délicatement les bagages d'Hermione sur le sol de la pièce. Celle-ci fit apparaître un second lit et se jeta dessus.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je retourne manger, dit Ron.  
-Ouais, moi aussi, enchaîna Draco.  
-Je vous rejoindrais peut-être tout à l'heure les garçons.  
-Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous? demanda Harry.  
-Non je suis un peu fatiguée, répondit-elle.  
-D'accord, dit Ron.

Tous les trois sortirent de la chambre de Ginny, laissant Hermione seule.  


****

Ginny sortit de la douche de sa chambre et enfila son peignoir. Ses longs cheveux roux humides ondulaient le long de sa taille fine. Elle les enveloppa d'une chaude serviette et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. Elle avait entendu la voix de sa meilleure amie et elle avait hâte de la retrouver. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et la trouva allongée sur son lit. Elle se jeta sur elle.

-Hermione! j'suis si contente de te voir. Comme t'as changé! s'exclama t-elle.  
-Et ce n'est que le commencement, dit Hermione avec un pointe de malice dans la voix. Il faut trop que je te raconte un truc...

Et elle lui fit le récit de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

_Alice_: Voilà! c'est la fin de notre 1er chapitre. Sachez que dans cette histoire, Hermione sera une véritable s..., une grosse p... qui joue avec les sentiments des autres. J'espère que ça vous a plu et même si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est pas grave vous pouvez quand même laisser des coms. Bisous et à bientôt

_Mary_: Comme Alice a dit, Hermione sera (pour être plus polie mdr) une vrai pouf de première! lol. Si ça t'a plu laches tes coms sinon ba tu peux en laisser un pour expliquer ce que t'as pas aimé mais gentiment stpl parce que "STOP AUX RAGEUX!" Kiss


	2. Escapade aquatique

**Chapitre II: **_**Escapade aquatique**_

Les deux jeunes filles rirent toutes les deux.

Ce n'est pas mon genre

Le lendemain matin, Ron se leva assez tard ce qui était dans ses habitudes. Il sentit la bonne odeur du déjeuner - il avait loupé le petit dej- qui émanait de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée et il se vêtit rapidement. Il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le salon. Il n'y avait que Harry, Ginny et Draco qui y était. Mme Weasley était dans la cuisine et son père semblait déjà parti pour le travail. Soudain, la sonnette de la maison retentit et Ginny s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Deux têtes rousses pénétrèrent dans le salon.

-Salut tout le monde! lança Fred de vive voix.

Ginny étrangla son frère de son étreinte.

-Ça va lâche-moi Ginny! la réprimanda t-il.

La jeune rouquine le lâcha et emprisonna son frère jumeau.

-J'suis aussi heureux de te voir, dit Georges avec un sourire.

Ils se dirent tous bonjour jusqu'à ce que Hermione fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et légère, pour Ron, elle apparut comme un ange descendant du ciel.

-Bonjour tout le monde! fit Hermione.  
-Hermione? s'étonna Georges, qu'est ce que tu peux être...  
-...belle comme ça! s'exclama Fred.  
-Ouais, approuva son frère jumeau, une vraie bombe.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent roses.

-Merci, dit-elle le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Aurais-tu fais ça pour quelqu'un en particulier?demanda Fred.  
-Ouais, genre moi, dit Draco.

Son interruption dans la conversation ne surprit personne. Chaque individu qui connaissait Draco Malefoy savait qu'il était un dragueur né. Il attirait les filles comme le miel pour les guêpes et en profitait à chaque fois. Comme si Hermione allait tomber dans le panneau... Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées Malefoy, lui répondit-elle. Appart pour moi, je ne vois pas pour qui je l'aurai fait...  
-Serais-ce pour notre Ronichou adoré? taquina Fred.

Ron, qui suivait la conversation devint écarlate.

-Ta gueule Fred.  
-Pourquoi, dit celui-ci, aurais-je mis le doigt sur... disons... la vérité?

Cette fois-ci, Ron vira au rouge. Harry, lui, était mort de rire à s'en tenir le ventre. Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard noir ce qui eut le don de le remettre directement en place. Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Après tout, c'était comme ci la question s'adressait à Hermione. Heureusement pour lui, à ce moment là, sa mère arriva dans la pièce.

-Allez vous laver les mains les enfants, le déjeuner va être servi.

Le reste de la famille Weasley arriva. Tout d'abord, Bill et Fleur, fraîchement mariés, étaient présents à la fin du déjeuner. Ils furent suivis par Charlie, puis Percy, qui s'était raccommodé avec la famille, accompagné de sa fiancée Pénéloppe. Le début de l'après-midi commença et Hermione jugea qu'il était grand temps de s'amuser:

-Et si on allait un peu se baigner dans le lac? Proposa t-elle.  
-Excellente idée, renchérit Draco.  
-Ouais, je vais aller me changer, dit Ron.

Il fut rapidement suivi de tous les jeunes de la famille qui ne manqueraient pour rien au monde une bonne baignade. Hermione vêtit son maillot de bain marron à trois pièces qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et descendit de la chambre de Ginny, une serviette attachée autour de sa taille.

Que le jeu commence!

Elle sortit de la maison en attendant les autres et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva directement face à Ron. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait encore son t-shirt même s'il portait tout de même son maillot de bain - c'est quand même un short, faut pas rêver. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Hermione voulut tourner la tête mais celle-ci ne voulait pas lui obeir. Si elle faisait ça, elle allait totalement ruiner son plan diabolique mais comment résister à la tentation. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Ron si ce n'était autre chose que de l'amitié mais ça aurait été amusant de pouvoir embrasser son meilleur ami. A ce moment là, Harry arriva -On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, il gâche toujours tout- mais Ron et Hermione se séparèrent rapidement, Harry n'ayant pas eut le temps de voir ce qui se passait. Il fut suivit par Draco, Ginny , Fred et Georges. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous vers le Grand lac qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Hermione détacha sa serviette le plus lentement possible, laissant les autres profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Son maillot de bain avait la forme d'un dos-nu et la mettait en valeur. Ron essayait de ne pas trop se faire prendre en flagrant délit en train de la regarder. Il lui jetait seulement quelques regard furtifs parfois.

#Elle le fait exprès !#

Draco, quant à lui ne se gênait pas de la mâter:

/Il n'y avait aucune gêne à avoir\

C'était tout de même la fille qu'il appelait autre fois "sang de bourbe" et qu'il nommait à présent "nouvelle bombe sexuelle qu'il allait sans aucun doute se faire". Il fit un plongeon spectaculaire dans l'eau et remonta à la surface.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour venir me rejoindre? interrogea Draco.

Ginny, Harry, Fred et Georges se jetèrent dans l'eau. Ron, lui, rêvassait mais il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Hermione.

-Tu ne viens pas te baigner?demanda t-elle.  
-Si, si ... j'arrive.

Ron enleva son t-shirt et Hermione se surprit à le regarder. Sa chevelure rousse tombait quelque peu sur ses épaules rugueuses, son torse était étonnament musclé, constellé de petites taches de rousseurs à certains endroits. -Ne baver pas trop, vous risquez de casser votre ordinateur. Lorsqu'Hermione avait imaginé Ron, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il était aussi bien bâtit. Elle pensait qu'il était maigrichon, aux bras maigres et au cul plat mais en fait, il était tout le contraire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et baissa un peu son short, qu'il portait à présent en taille basse, dévoilant un peu plus son corps. Elle feignit de détourner les yeux lorsqu'il leva les siens sur elle.

-On y va ? demanda t-il.  
-Ouais, répondit-elle.

Ron courut vers l'eau et fit un saltot arrière. Hermione, elle, entrait doucement dans l'eau qu'elle trouvait bien froide . Draco alors, la tira dans le lac et lorsqu'elle revint à la surface, elle fut frigorifiée.

-Tu vas me le payer Malefoy! s'exclama t-elle.  
-Grrr... qu'est ce que j'ai peur! fit Draco en imitant une voix de gamin. Je n'attend que ça.

Elle se vengea alors en l'aspergeant d'eau. Ils continuèrent leur bataille sans mercis, laissant les autres faire des longueurs ou des courses. Mais Hermione s'en lassa bien vite.

-Moi, je vais aller nager un peu plus loin.  
-Bonne idée, je t'accompagne.  
-Bon d'accord.

Elle partit devant et Draco la rattrapa. Ils nagèrent ensemble en silence, jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'arrêta.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée.  
-Oui t'as raison moi aussi.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Draco mourrait d'envie de capturer ses lèvres. Hermione, quant à elle, regarda derrière. Elle pouvait apercevoir Ron qui semblait en grande discussion avec les jumeaux. Il leur tournait le dos et ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle et Draco n'était qu'à une trentaine de mètres de lui. Il pourrait les surprendre à tout moment si il se retournait car ils étaient parfaitement dans l'angle de vue du beau roux muclé.

-Approche, lui murmura t-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? demanda Ron, anxieux.  
-Je ne sais pas, ils sont peut-être en train de... commença Georges mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car il fut pris d'un énorme fou rire. Mon Ronichou adoré, je pense qu'il faut que tu te retournes.

Et c'est ce que Ron fit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère riait.

#Que m'a t'il encore inventé?#

_Alice_: Voilà le deuxime chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas les scènes d'actions arriveront plus tard. Genre quand nos personnages "adorés" repartiront à Poudlard mais pour l'instant, vous vous contenterez de ça et n'oubliez pas de laisser un com  
Bisous  
_Mary_: Les p'tits flirt prient en flagrant del'! lol Laches tes coms. NDF en force (bon là y a pas tout le monde qui peut comprendre) Kisss


	3. Histoire d'un jour

Chapitre III: Histoire d'un jour 

Le temps autour d'eux s'était comme arrêté tandis que les deux tourteraux étaient étroitement enlacés. Bien que le baiser fut magnifique, Hermione ouvrit l'oeil droit afin de guetter la réaction du rouquin installé sur le rivage. Son visage était dans un état de décomposition mélangé à de la rougeur

#Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas dix minutes, j'étais presque à sa place#

Elle sourit contre les lèvres de Draco et referma ses bras autour de son cou. Le blondinet, quant à lui, était trés satisfait. Il profitait pleinement de la situation peut-être même un peu trop, car, tentant une approche massive, il descendit sournoisement ses mains le long du dos d'Hermione. Celle -ci le sentit et mit immédiatement fin à leur activité non seulement par manque d'oxygène mais aussi par choc. Pourtant, elle devait s'attendre à tout avec un Malefoy.

-Non mais ca va pas la tête?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? s'exclama t-elle.  
-Moi, demanda innocemment Drago, rien du tout.  
-Tu ne savais pas que je faisais ça juste pour le fun?  
-Non mais moi aussi t'inquiète.

ouais c'est ca et mon cul c'est du poulet

/Ca va être plus difficile que je le croyais/

Le calme qui s'installa entre eux fut brisé par Hermione.

-Bon alors on y va?Je commence à avoir un peu froid.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers les autres et fut rapidement suivie par Malefoy qui était pendant un cours instant restИ sur le cul.  
Ils voyaient de loin les silouhettes de Fred et Georges qui se pliaient en quatre comme s'ils étaient constipés tellement ils étaient morts de rire mais dès qu'ils virent la touffe blonde de Drago (les cheveux bien sûr) ils se turent net. Hermione remarqua alors Ron qui était à présent assis sur le sable et regardait ailleurs comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué leur présence. Ses cheveux fouettaient son visage à cause du vent. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Pas encore. D'un côté, il pensait que Hermione était sa meilleur amie mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une vraie pouff' et qu'elle allait se faire toute la nouvelle promotion de Poudlard.

-On a un truc à te dire Malefoy, firent Fred et Georges d'une même voix.  
-Ok, répondit l'interessé.

Ils s'éloignèrent laissant Ron et Hermione seuls.

-Alors, comment ça Fred, t'as conclu?  
-Non pas encore. J'y étais à deux doigts. De toutes façons avec elle, c'est du gâteau, elle est trop facile! Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. La prochaine fois, c'est dans la poche, mentit le blond avec un sourire convaicant sur le visage.  
-On est de tout coeur avec toi, dit Georges, et promets.  
-... de tout nous raconter en détails...compléta Fred.  
-...si ça arrive, termina son jumeau.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du lac, deux autres collégiens flémardaient tranquilement dans l'eau. Il hésitait à lui prendre la main mais c'est elle qui s'en empara. Il fut surpris de l'audace de la jeune femme d'autant plus que lui même n'avait pas eu le cran de le faire. Elle lui sourit. Un sourire magnifique que l'on voyait dans les pubs pour moldu de Signal extrême blancheur. Il lui sourit à son tour et rapprocha très lentement son visage, peut-être même un peu trop, car la jeune rouquine empoigna fortement ses cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Cet instant dura longtemps.

-Tu sais, dit Ginny une fois qu'ils eurent finis, je n'ai pas trop envie que la nouvelle se propage trop parce que tu sais comment sont mes frères tous aussi chiants les uns que les autres.  
-Ouais je vois, fit Harry un peu déçu.  
-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ils le dècouvriront bientôt de toute façon.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et repartirent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils repartirent tous dans la maison des Weasley.

-C'est maintenant que vous rentrez! s'exclama Mrs Weasley une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Dépéchez-vous, le diner va bientôt être servi.  
-Alors, ça s'est bien passé?demanda Charly.  
-Trés bien, dit Draco qui fut fusillé du regard par Ron.  
-Hermione il faut que je te parle avant que l'on bouffe, dit Ginny.  
-Ok, si tu veux, répondit Hermione un peu interloquée.

Elles montèrent toutes deux les escaliers et se rendirent dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient à deux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'passe? demanda Hermione en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
-Devine quoi!!!!rИpondit Ginny toute exicitИe, je sors avec Harry!  
-Noooooooon!Jure!s'exclama Hermione; Je le savais!  
-Menteuse.  
-Bon ça va je le savais pas mais j'avais un petit doute quand même.  
-Ouais ouais, c'est ca.  
-Je comprend mieux pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu de l'après midi. Vous étiez ensemble!  
-Ouais c'était trop cool.Bref il faut qu'on y aille avant que les autres ne se pose des questions.Oh et une dernière chose Hermione, ne répète à personne ce que je viens de te dire, ok?  
-Tu me connais voyons, je ne le répéterai pas, répondit ironiquement la nouvelle bombe sexuelle.

Elles descendirent les escaliers pile au moment où Mrs Weasley s'écriait :

-A table!

Tous s'exécutèrent. Le repas que Mrs Weasley avait préparé était délicieux. De plus, Ron avait très faim. Ginny et Harry ne cessaient de se jeter des regards en coin. Et Hermione les grillés à chaque fois.

-Alors cette après midi? Comment c'était? questionna Arthur Weasley.  
-Eh bien, fit-elle, on dirait que des couples se forme.

Tout le monde s'ârreta de manger et guetta Hermione. Celle-ci fit l'étonné et tous se demandaient de qui elle pouvait bien parlé. Ginny avait envie tué Hermione. Ron s'étouffa avec un bout de courgette car il crut qu'elle parlait de Draco, toute la table le fixait comme si il génait quand il se stoppa il s'excusa:

-Désolé...

Ils se remirent à fixer Hermione.

-Je rigolais.

Il y eu une vague atmosphère de soulagement et tout le monde se remit à manger. Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme. Mais une fois fini, l'ouragan Ginny tira Hermione par les oreilles et la fit monté dans les escaliers. Elles entrèrent pour la deuxième fois en 20 minutes dans la chambre.

-Non mais t'es folle ou quoi! s'écria Ginny! Tu nous as grillé!  
-Mais de quoi tu parles?

Alice: Ce chapitre est juste un peu mou mais le 4 ème est dément .Vous l'aurez bientôt ne vous inquiètez pas. Vous pouvez nous mettre des commentaires Гa fait toujouirs plaisir. Il est assez cours mais on se rattrapera. En attendant, Suspensssssssss

Mary: Au début je l'avais écrit seule mais a cause de quelqu'un (hein Alice) il s'est supprimé donc on a essayé de se rattraper en écrivant à peu près le même contexte (Alice l'a embelli). Tite remarque:c'est moi qui invente les titres :D


	4. Amour et bourrage de gueule

Chapitre IV: Amour et bourrage de gueule

-Tu vois trХs bien de quoi je parle Hermione!

Le teint si paisible et blanc habituel de Ginny avait virИ au rouge Иcrevisse.

-Si tu parles de mon insinuation ne t'inquiХtes pas, ils n'ont rien compris, ils croient tous que c'est de Ron et moi ou Draco et moi.  
-Tu es complИtement dИbile ou quoi!!! Ils se posent tous des questions et ont bien vu que tu n'avais pas l'air de parler de toi.  
-C'est toi qui est dИbile! Moi je te dis que tu te fais trop de films.  
-Oui et bien mes films sont entrain de tourner au drame... Oh et puis tu me casses les couilles!!! Ce soir je dors avec Fred et Georges... Bonne nuit Hermione!!! hurla-t-elle.

Elle claqua la porte si violemment que si elle n'Иtait pas ensorcelИe elle se serait brisИe. Ginny longea le couloir, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enfouit. Elle s'assit contre la porte et Иclata en sanglots, Hermione Иtait sa meilleure amie depuis la 3Хme annИe de Poudlard, une disputte pareil ne lui Иtait encore jamais arrivИe avec elle. Elle s'essuya les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues tachetИes et prononГa haute voix:

-Je crois que je vais dormir dans la salle de bain... commenГa Ginny mais elle s' interrompit.

Elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre Иtait dans la salle de bain... Quelqu'un qui restait dans le silence et en admiration devant ce spectacle aussi triste que charmeur. Et oui Ginny Иtait une ravissante jeune femme et il Иtait rare de la voir en pleures. Elle leva les yeux et aperГut le beau Harry, elle ne s'Иtait pas rendu compte de sa prИsence car elle Иtait restИe tous ce temps lЮ, la tЙte dans les mains. Il Иtait debout et fixait Ginny d'un regard tendre, il sortait Ю peine de la douche, ses cheveux Иtaient ИbourifИs et l'eau dИgoulinИe encore le long de son torse, la seule chose qui le couvrait Иtait une serviette autour de sa taille sur le point de tomber qui laissИe voir ses muscles, ses tablettes et ses pecs, elle sentit une moiteur dans sa petite culotte.

-Ca va Ginny?

Elle se releva.

-Maintenant oui.  
-C'est Ю cause de ce qu'a dit Hermione Ю table?  
-En quelques sortes.  
-Ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

Il s'Иtait approchИ d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle lИger sur sa nuque. Les yeux de l'un Иtaient plongИs dans ceux de l'autre.

-Ca me fait de la peine de te voir dans cet Иtat, dit-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.  
-Ne t'inquiХtes pas pour moi... rИpondit-elle en jouant Ю son jeu de la sИduction.  
-Mais tu vas dormir dans la salle de bain?  
-Je le crains fort dit-elle d'un ton de dИsolation.  
-Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas avec moi? Ron veut passer une nuit blanche avec Fred, Georges et Draco.  
-Et pourquoi pas?  
-Bon j'enfile queque chose et je te rejoins dans la chambre c'est d'accord? -C'est d'accord.

Harry dИposa un baiser sur les lХvres tendres de Ginny.

Ginny Иtait sur le lit de Harry, en chemise de nuit et attendait le beau brun avec impatience. Harry entra, il Иtait en slip qui moulait ses bijoux de famille, toujours les mЙmes muscles, toujours les mЙmes tablettes et toujours les mЙmes pecs. Il commenГa Ю s'engouffrer dans le lit de Ron.

-Non.

Harry stoppa son geste.

-Quoi ?  
-Je ne veux pas dormir seule, et puis on s'en fiche... Viens!  
-Je pensais que ca te poserais un problХme mais bon... Si tu incistes !

Ginny se dissimula sous les couvertures suivie de Harry, ils Иtaient tous les deux sous la couette.

-Que fais tu? questionna Harry.  
-Je cherche le bout de la couverture mais aparament y'en a pas.

Ils rigolХrent et sortirent la tЙte de l'imposante couverture.

-Que tu es bЙte!  
-Oui je sais, rИpondit chaleureusement la rouquine.  
-Au fait demain c'est mon anniv.  
-Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais oubliИ?

Ils Иtaient face Ю face. Ginny ferma les yeux et commenГa un langoureux baiser, Harry embrassait tellement bien!!! Il quИmanda l'entrer de sa langue dans la bouche de la belle rousse, elle entrouvit ses lХvres pour laisser passer la langue du survivant, ils entamХrent des figures avec leurs langues. Ils dИcollХrent chacun leurs lХvres et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent dans cette position. Rien ne se passa cette nuit lЮ. (cette nuit la)

Fred et Georges avaient fini de se doucher, ils venaient d'entrer dans leurs chambres.

-Tiens... dit Georges.  
-...une invitИe! complИta Fred.  
-Vous auriez pu tout de mЙme nous prИvenir!

Draco et Hermione sourirent mais Ron resta de marbre.

-Mademoiselle et Messieurs votre attention je vous pris! Cette nuit nous n'allons pas dormir! clama Fred d'un air de discours.  
-Oui, il a raison! renchИrit Georges.  
-Non, car cette nuit... nous allons nous amuser! dit Fred sur le mЙme ton.  
-Ouais on va tarpin se dИchirer la gueule! rИpondit Georges en trance.  
-Ce soir ce sera.  
-Roulements de tambours.  
-Une partouze!  
-Hein!  
-Mais non je dИconne! sourit Fred. Mais de toute faГon 4 gars-1 fille ca le ferait pas... Imagines la pauvre Hermione!

Draco et Hermione s'esclaffaient de rire, Ron lui n'Иtait pas d'humeur.

#Ils vont arrЙter leurs conneries?!#

-Vous avez pas fini de faire les singes?! grogna Ron.  
-Oh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Ronichou? dit Fred d'un air compatissant hyppocrite.  
-Mais oui tu es tout pБle mon Ron chИri... rajouta Georges.  
-C'est la marmelade qui est mal passИ... mentit Ron.

Les jumeaux s'ИloignХrent de lui avec dИgoШt.

-Oh je vois... dit Fred.  
-Oui moi aussi... dit Georges.  
-Vous Йtes bЙtes, dit Ron tout en rigolant pour dissimuler la peine qu'il Иprouvait en voyant Draco et Hermione si complice.  
-Hey les jeun's j'ai une p'tite surprise... commenГa Georges.  
-NOUS avons une petite surprise, coupa Fred d'un air mauvais.  
-Vous allez voir.  
-Vous allez a-do-rer!

D'un coup de baguette ils firent apparaНtre chacun de leur cotЙ 4 bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Les autres Иtaient Иbaillis.

-OЫ... oЫ, balbutia Ron. OЫ avez-vous dИnichИ ca?!

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Dans la cave secrete de papa et maman, dit Fred.  
-Quand tu auras fini tes Иtudes on te l'indiquera comme Bill a fait pour nous, dit Georges.  
-Oui mais que si t'es sage avec nous!  
-J'ai hБte! lanГa Ron.  
-On te comprend! renchИrit Draco.  
-Bon les amis ce soir cuite phИnomИnale!

Attention: Cette scХne ne sera pas dИcritte en dИtails pour Иviter le choc des plus jeunes et les plaintes des parents...(trop tard lol) en conclusion tout le monde Иtait bourrИ, Hermione fit sa chaude avec tout le monde, Fred et Georges finirent en slip, Ron vomit sur le lit de Georges et Draco fit une chute monumentale: il se prit les pieds dans ceux de Fred et Hermione entrelacИs, s'explosa la tЙte contre le mur, tomba dans le vomi de Ron, glissa violemment du lit et s'Иcroula sur le dos, Ю terre.

Mary: J'espХre ca va vous plaire me suis tellement tuer au travail pour vous l'Иcrire alors la premiХre mauvaise critique aura Ю faire Ю moi ? COMPRIS?! lol Non sИrieux moi je l'adore ce chapitre pas vous? (Respect c'est moi qui fait la dИco) Alice:mdr ce chapitre serieux nn? moi je l'adore et s'il y a des fautes... c'est mary!! bisouuu 


	5. Anniversaire en beauté Partie 1

Désolé pour cet impardonnable retard mais nous étions en vacances. Mais ca y est c'est la rentrée et on reprend l'histoire!!!

1ère partie Chapitre V: Anniversaire en beauté

Ginny se leva toute en discression pour ne pas réveiller son homme, elle avait aimer cette nuit douce et subtile... C'était encore plus romantique que de faire l'amour mais bien sûr ce n'était pas aussi bon, juste le fait de sentir la présence de l'autre et de ne pas bouger pour ne pas déranger, ça lui plaisait. Elle regarda son portable et y vit affiché 8h du matin. Elle sortit de la chambre à pas de loups et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'étage. Mr et Mrs Weasley devaient déjà être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se déshabilla et s'installa dans la baignoire. Elle laissa couler l'eau sur son corps nu durant un long moment de bonne détente. Elle s'en lassa et sortit de la douche, elle enfila un peignoir rouge qui faisait resortir avec grâce sa belle chevelure rousse.

Durant ce temps là, Mr et Mrs Weasley préparaient une petite surprise pour Harry, ils dirigèrent vers la chambre de Hermione. Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrient la chambre vide.

-Tiens où est donc passée cette coquine d'Hermione? Demanda Mrs Weasley.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Arthur. Peut-être est-elle allée Ю la p'tite soirée de Fred et Georges?  
-Oui allons voir.

/Oh ma tête...\

Draco se leva. Il décrouvrit avec horreur que 5 secondes plus tôt il dormait par terre couvert de vomi.

/Ah!!! C'est qui qui a gerbé?!\

Il se dirigea vers Fred qui dormait dans les bras d'Hermione. Il le secoua.

-Fred réveille toi! insista Draco.  
-Moui?? Quoi?? répondit Fred complétement à part.  
-Faut se réveiller les parents vont se douter de quelque chose!  
-Waouh, j'ai dormi avec la bombe sexuelle!

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Ma tête !!

Elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait dormi avec Fred.

-Salut beauté, sourit Fred.

Elle se libera de son étreinte. Lui la serait pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

-Mais lâche moi!

Il la lacha.

-Quel dommage on a même pas fini ! -On a..? questionna Hermione.  
-Non, rien du tout, sinon tu t'en serais souvenue se vanta Fred.  
-Ah... ah... c'était fin ca!  
-Bref! Faut réveiller Georges et Ron maintenant, insista Draco.  
-Ah mais t'es dégeu! Tu es couvert de vomi! lanca Hermione, écoeurée.  
-Oui, j'm'en suis rendu compte.

Hermione et Fred avaient du mal à se lever. Fred continua à taquiner Hermione.

-Vous allez arrêter oui? Les parents vont pas tarder! s'énerva Draco.  
-Oh ca va! Si on peut plus s'amuser, répondit Fred.  
-Ca m'amuse pas moi! justifia Hermione.

Draco réveilla Ron et Georges.

-Bon faudrait qu'on prenne tous une douche et que nous cahions nos habits dans... commanГa Draco.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-On peut rentrer les enfants?  
-Merde! murmura Georges. Les parents!! Vite un sort!

Hermione lança un sort qui, en une fraction de secondes,nettoya tout sur son passage y compris les ados et vaporisa une odeur fraîche dans la chambre

-Oui, oui.

Les parents entrèrent.

-Nous allons réveiller Harry pour son anniversaire.  
-Ah oui? se réjouit Ron.

Et merde! Je crois que Ginny a dormi avec Harry cette nuit

-C'est pas une bonne idée, dit Hermione.  
-Tu trouves? se véxèrent les deux Weasley.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione? C'est une super idée! questionna Fred.  
-Bon et bien... Allons-y! lança Mrs Weasley.  
-Bon daccord, souffla t-elle à contre-coeur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Harry... Le moment fatidique... Ils ouvrirent la porte... Mrs Weasley avait le gâteau aux bras et les autres leurs cadeaux... Ils se rapprochèrent du lit...

-Surprise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurlèrent en coeur les arrivants.  
-AH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Harry apeuré qui saisit sa baguette et lança un sort qui envoya le gâteau au sol.

Ouf... Au moins Ginny n'est pas là...

Ginny entra en peignoir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque? dit-elle.  
-Oh rien c'est pour l'anniv' de... se stoppa Mr Weasley. Pourquoi as-tu pris ta douche ici?  
-Et bien euh... commença Ginny.  
-Notre salle de bain a une fuite, coupa Hermione.

Ginny dissimula son étonnement. Elle sourit discrètement à Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Ah bon? Hermione je suis sûre que tu peux arranger ça, dit Mrs Weasley.  
-No problemo, répondit Hermione.  
-Bon... Tes cadeaux t'attendent en bas Harry.  
-Oui allons-y, s'impatienta Mr Weasley.  
-Euh... fit Harry.

Tout le monde le regardait le grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Faudrait peut-être que je m'habille... continua Harry.

Tout le monde continuait à le regarder, ils n'avaient pas compris.

-Bon et bien à tout à l'heure! lança Harry.  
-Oups !!! fit Mrs Weasley qui venait de comprendre. Je crois que tu as raison mon chéri. Sortons, laissons le s'habiller.

#A ben quand même !#

-Meeerci ! fit Harry le sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Le monde sortit de la chambre de Harry. Ginny sortit en dernière et envoya un baiser à Harry qui le reçut et fit semblant de tomber à la renverse, celle-ci gloussa et referma la porte.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui? demanda Ron à sa mère.  
-Et bien... C'est une surprise! Je te connais Ron et je sais pertinemment que tu vas tout répéter à Harry si je te le dis, sourit Mrs Weasley.

#Encore un de ces trucs à la noix#  
Encore l'une de ces merveilleuses idées

/J'ai faim\

Harry descendit les marches après avoir enfilé un jean diesel, un tee-shirt pull-in et une paire de converse. Il avait aussi mis ses lunette Replay. Et oui Harry était un bogosse.

#Frimeur...#

Il s'approcha du petit groupe et plus particulirement de Ginny qui lui murmura discrètement au creux de l'oreille:

-Tu m'appartiens.

Harry eut un sourire mesquin qui voulut dire bien des choses.

Ne sont-ils pas mignon?

-Alors tu ouvres tes cadeaux? questionna Ron.  
-Oui, ron! CA va, ca va! répondit le beau brun.

Il déballa son premier cadeau, il y découvrit deux figurines animées de Quidditch.

-Ca, c'est moi, dit avec fierté Ron.  
-J'avais deviné, sourit Harry.  
-J'espère que ça te plait.  
-Oui beaucoup.

Il attrapa un paquet rose et y trouva une plume pailleté avec gravé "Harry Potter" dessus, il y avait aussi un petit mot qu'il prit soin de lire:  
"Bon anniversaire Harry! Je te connais depuis tant de temps... J'espère que cette plume te plait... Si une autre personne que toi essaye d'écrire avec, l'encre deviendra invisible, d'où l'inscription de ton nom. Je t'embrasse affectuesement Hermi"

-Merci Hermione, c'est très originale, se réjouit Harry.  
-Peu de choses... répondit Hermione.

Il déposa une bise sur la joue tendre de Hermione. Il ne restait plus que deux cadeaux et une lettre. Il ouvrit les deux cadeaux. Dans l'un se trouvait une boîte remplie de nouvelles farces inventées par les jumeaux et dans l'autre un livre sur l'aritmancie offert par Molly et Arthur Weasley.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit hyppocritement Harry aux parents Weasley tout en faisant un clin d'oeil aux jumeaux.  
-Tu trouveras ce livre passionant mon chéri, répondirent les Weasley.

/Le pauvre\

-Ne manges pas ces bonbons... commença Fred.  
-C'est pour tes ennemis, finit Georges.  
-Moi, dit Draco, j'imporviserais en t'achetant un cadeau quand on ira dehors.

#Lèche-cul#

-Ca tombe bien chéri, dit Molly, cette après-midi on va en ville.  
-Super idée, aprouva l'assemblée.  
-Il ne te reste plus que la lettre, dit Arthur.  
-Je la lirais plus tard, répondit Harry en envoyant un clin d'oeil à Ginny.  
-On mange avand d'y aller? questionna le blondinnet.  
-Non on va essayer un restaurant moldu qui vient d'ouvrir dans l'avenue sorcière répondit Arthur. Ils appelent ça un fast-food, c'est original... et c'est trés bon pour la santé ont dit nos meilleurs spécialistes!!!

Harry eut un petit sourire, il était habitué à la courte conaissance et au fanatisme d'Arthur Weasley pour les moldus, mais jusqu'à dire que les fast-food étaient bons pour la santé! Mais il préféra se taire.

-Bon et bien allons-y !!!

Arrivés à l'avenue sorcière, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait vraiment les boutiques dans le monde des sorciers en dehors de ses affaires scolaires.

-Le fast-food est par là se réjouit Mr Weasley. Allons dépéchons!!

En effet en face d'eux, à droite de la grande rue commerciale se trouvait le fast-food. Le groupe s'en approcha. Un sorcier au long nez avec une cape bleu prИparait un hot dog pour ses clients.

-Et bien voilà n'hésitez pas à revenir aurevoir, lança celui-ci aux clients.

Il se tourna vers le groupe.

-Bonjour et bienvenue, puis-je prendre votre commande?  
-Allez les enfants regardez ce qui vous interesse dit Mrs Weasley.

Il y avait un panneau avec inscrit dessus des tonnes de nourriture grasse. Harry et Hermione avait déjà fait leur choix étant des habitués du monde moldu.

-Un kebab, tomates, salade et sauce blanche lança Hermione.  
-Deux lança Draco.  
-Un sandwich tournedos ketchup-mayo dit Harry.  
-Deux Hamburger chicken commanda Mr et Mrs Weasley.  
-Un hot-dog commanda Ron.  
-Un américain lancèrent en coeur les jumeaux.  
-Parfait sourit le sorcier.

Mary: Me suis gavé , la suite au prochain chapitre !!

Alice:par co,ntre cette fois je la iffuserai trés vite la suite


	6. Anniversaire en beauté Partie 2

**Ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de Ron.**

-Alors votre journée ? se renseigna Georges.  
-On a été au visio-room de "Fantasmes" sourit Ron.  
-Oui et bien nous on a pris notre pied mieux que ca lança Georges.  
-Comment ca ? questionna Draco.  
-Um... Et bien... Grossomodo: filles de tout à l'heure... commenca Fred.  
-...+ WC de "Minerva pour agées"... continua Georges  
-... SUPER PIED !!!! lancèrent-ils en choeur.  
-Ara vous êtes des porcs lança morte de rire Ginny.  
-Oui on sait.

Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais il n' y avait personne aux WC ?  
-Pourquoi ca t' interresse Draco ? sourit Fred.  
-A vrai dire c'était QUE des personnes agées et il n' y a pas beaucoup de vieux qui aiment aller en ville alors en clair...  
-...C' était désert coupa Fred.  
-Bandes de pervers sourit Ginny.  
-Oui on le sait ca aussi...  
-Mais tu verras toi plus tard tu seras une grosse cochonne on parit ? soutint Fred.  
-Non-non parce que je sais que je le serais pas.  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne paris pas ? demanda Draco.  
-Ha c' est qu'elle en est pas très sûre sourit Harry.  
-Bref je suis épuisé je vais me coucher, dit Ginny en mettant fin à ces absurdités. Il n' y en a pas un pour me raccompagner jusqu' à ma chambre.  
-La flemme.  
-Moi, dit Harry.  
-Hermione tu ne vas pas avec eux ? demanda Ron.  
-Non je reste un peu.

Tout ce déroule à merveilles

-Bonne nuit tous le monde !lança Ginny.  
-Bonne nuit! répondirent-t-ils tous en choeur.

Ils sortirent de la salle et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Harry voulut embrasser Ginny qui la prit par la main.

-Bé ?! s'étonna Harry.  
-On a pas beaucoup de temps on se dépêche.

Il va être si content

Ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

-Tu as toujours ma lettre dans ta poche dit-elle tous en marchant vitte.  
-Oui t' inquiètes.

Une fois dans la chambre, Ginny se stoppa nette.

-Va dans la chambre secrette, lis la lettre et attends y moi.  
-Daccord dit-il en lui déposant un baiser. A toute.

Il sortit de la salle.

-Miragitoria mia pronnonça t-elle avec un petit coup de baguette pointé sur son lit.

Une deuxième Ginny apparut sur le lit. On l' aurait dit vivante. Elle la positionna sous la couette comme si elle dormait.

-Excellent murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres.

****

Pendant ce temps là Harry était arrivé devant la chambre secrette qu' avaient crées les jumeaux lorsqu' ils vivaient au Terrier. Molly et Arthur n' étaient même pas au courant. Il entra dans la chambre.

-Wao chuchotta-t-il d' admiration.

La chambre était décoré dans les splendeurs orientales. Près du lit une table basse cernée par deux poufs, quelques loucoums et autres gâteaux arabes succulents disposés sur un plateau d'argent. Le lit avait une moustiquaire, les draps, les couvertures et les oreillers étaient colorés dans les tons chauds. Sur un tapis quelques coussins et une shisha. Il s' assit sur le lit et prit la lettre pour la lire.

"Cher Harry, mon cadeau est assez original mais va te plaire. Je t 'offre une nuit paradisiaque avec moi. J' éspère que ce sera le meilleur de tous tes cadeaux..."

[Ca pour l' être il l' est !

"...Je t' offre aussi ma viriginité. J' arrive. Affectuesement Ginny."

[Ginny est vierge ?

Harry ne s' y attendait pas. Il resta choqué.

[Oh mon dieu mais c' est la première fois que je dépucelle une fille ! Et si j' étais maladroit ou brutal !Oh mon dieu

Harry paniqua. Ginny entra dans une tenue de danceuse orientale rouge très décolté. Harry se tourna vers elle et n' en revenait pas de ses yeux. Elle était si belle!

-Alors comment tu me trouves ? dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.  
-Gé...géniale begaya-t-il.

Elle s' installa sur ses genoux et mit un foulard rouge autour de son cou. Harry essayait de se contrôler.

[Harry ne bandes pas, pas maintenand

-Tu te demandes comment j' ai décoré ?  
-Oui tout est si beau.  
-Et bien Hermione m' a beaucoup aidé. C' est elle qui a utilisé des sortilèges pour décorer la chambre. Ca avait l' air d'être des sortilèges très durs.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu' ils vont dire les autres en ne nous voyant pas revenir ?  
-T' inquiètes pour moi c' est réglé pour toi c'est Hermione qui s' en charge.

Elle l' allongea sur le lit. Il se laissait faire... du moins pour l' instant. Elle commenca par des baisers dans le cou en même temps qu' elle lui enlevait le tee-shirt. Harry frissona. Il se sentait déjà mieu.

-Je vais te faire l' amour lui murmura-t-il tandis qu' elle continuait ses baisers.

Il roula et se mit dessus. Ginny le regardait faire. Il l' embrassa dans le cou en descendant vers la poitrine. Ginny se mordait les lèvres. Elle glissa la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il descendait de plus en plus. Il souleva son haut pour lui caresser le ventre pour enfin le lui enlever. Ginny n' avait rien en dessous, ses seins se durcirent. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Il lui embrassait et lui léchait le ventre en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Elle écarta les cuisses par envie. Elle n' en pouvait plus. Il lui enleva le bas. Elle n' avait plus qu' un string sur elle. Elle mouillait. Harry voulut lui retirer mais Ginny lui fit signe de remonter, ce qu' il fit. Elle lui hota sa ceinture puis son jean. Il avait un boxer qui moulait si bien son précieux signe de virilité. Ils se sourirent. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le joue. Elle pouvait sentir ses bijoux de famille se durcirent contre sa cuisse. Elle lui fit un sourire. Il redescendit vers l' élément de convoitise. Il retira enfin la barrière qu' il y avait entre lui et le plaisir. Harry la lécha tendrement. Ginny entrouvrit la bouche de plaisir, sa respiration devenait haletante. Harry jouait avec sa langue s' arrêtait parfois et reprenait. Il lui enfonca enfin. Ginny s' aggripait au lit et se mordait la bouche pour ne pas crier. Il fit des vas et viens et la retira enfin. Ginny se leva et s' installa sur les coussins du tapis. Elle fit signe à Harry de venir. Celui-ci la rejoignit. Elle le fit s' asseoir près d' elle. Elle l' embrassait en même temps qu' elle lui retirait le boxer. Elle le masturba. Lentement d' abord et de plus en plus rapide par la suite. Harry arrêtat de l' embrasser pour pouvoir respirer. Ginny le regardait jouir. Elle arrêta son geste et se mit à quatre pattes devant lui. Elle commenca par lui lécher son précieux. Elle l' enfonca dans sa bouche et ainsi comenca la fellation. Elle continuait son geste de masturbation. Harry lui caressait les cheveux. Elle arrêta lorsqu' elle sentit quelque chose couler. Elle comprit ce qu' était la chose et avala pour faire bonne impression. Elle trouva ce goût bizzard mais pas mauvais.

[Ma Ginny est douée pour une pucelle

Harry prit un loucoum sur la table et l'introduit dans la bouche de la magnifique rousse, histoire de faire partir le goût du sperme. Elle fit de même pour Harry. Elle se glissa dans le lit. Harry s' installa sur elle. Ginny tendit la main vers une bouteille posée sur une table de nuit noire à motifs. Elle l' attrapa, la déboucha et en but le contenu. Ginny l' embrassa, il pouvait sentir le goût des arômes de l'alcool, pas du simple whisky pur feu, c' était un alcool fruité et sucré magnifiquement excquis. Ginny lui mit le goulot dans la bouche et lui en fit boire.

[Ca doit être un alcool d' Orient

Il reposa la bouteille à sa place. Il regarda encore les yeux de Ginny, ces si beaux yeux qui voulait exprimer bien des choses.

Prends moi

-Je t' aime lui dit-elle pour la première fois.

[Il y a de la sincérité dans sa voix

-Moi aussi dit-il avec émotion.

Il la pénétra doucement.

-Je ne te fais pas trop mal ?  
-Non ca va mais vas-y molo au début.

Il fit des vas et viens lents, Ginny avait mal au début mais au bout d' un certain temps elle y ressentit du plaisir, elle accéléra le rythme Harry la suivi. Elle épousa le mouvement du jeune homme qui n' était plus le même. Ils jouissaient à l' unisson. Leur respiration devenait éffrênée. Ginny griffait le dos de Harry. Il lacha enfin une autre substance blanchâtre. Il s' allongea éssouflé à côté de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez pas de préservatifs chez les sorciers ?  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Un plastique qui nous protège des maladies et pour pas que tu tombes enceinte.  
-Quoi tu l' as jamais fait avec une sorcière ?  
-Non deux fois avec des moldues mais sinon une fois mais je ne la connaissais pas. Expliques moi.  
-Et bien il y a un sort, c'était en primaire en science du corps, on en était au programme de reproduction de l' éspèce, une dame nous l' a appris.  
-C' était une sorte de prévention.  
-Oui voilà c' est ca mais si tu l' as fait avec une sorcière que tu ne conaissais pas tu n' as pas eu peur des MST ?  
-Et bien disons qu' elle l' avait fait jamais fait avec un sorcier.  
-C' est à dire.  
-Et bien elle l' avait fait avec des moldus, c'était son kiff, donc au début elle m' a pris pour l' un d' eux, c'est d' ailleur à ce moment là qu' elle m' a demandé pourquoi j' utilisé pas un bout de plastique comme tous les moldus, je lui ai dit que j' étais un sorcier et c' est tout, elle a pas voulu en savoir plus, on l' a vitte fait. Mais comme elle l' a toujours fait avec un préservatif j' ai pas eu peur des MST.  
-Ha daccord...  
-Alors pour une première fois c' était comment.

Ginny posa sa tête sur le torse de son homme, Harry lui caressait les cheveux. Ils regardaient le plafond.

-Et bien je ne sais pas puisque je l' avais pas encore fait mais c' était mieux que ce que j' imaginais.

100 fois mieux  
[C' est déjà ca elle a aimé

-Et toi tu m' as trouvé comment ?

[Bonne !

-Douée on aurait dit que tu l' avais déjà fait.

Ils s' écroulèrent de fatigue.

****

Durant ce temps du côté d' Hermione.

-Je vous laisse les garçons, je reviens peut-être.

En sortant de la chambre elle se dirigea vers la chambre des filles. Ginny l' y attendait avec son autre elle allongée sur le lit.

-Ca y est tu l' as envoyé dans la chambre secrette ?  
-Oui ca y est je stress, Hermione tu ne veux pas prendre du polynectar et y aller à ma place ?

****

Plus tard Hermione vint dans la chambre de Ron.

-J' ai croisé Harry et il est partit dormir dans la chambre secrette, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
-T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps là ? demanda Georges.  
-Et bien je me suis allongé dans mon lit et vous ?  
-Rien de spécial... répondit Ron.  
-Hey les jumeaux on remet ca avec le pur feu ? demanda Draco.  
-Sans problèmes lancèrent-ils.  
-Draco, Ron venez avec moi on va en chercher plein dit Georges.  
-Pas de bêtises sans nous sourit Draco.  
-T' inquiètes pas dit-elle en regardant Fred.

Une fois partits, Hermione se rapprocha de Fred et lui chuchotta dans l' oreil, au cas où les autres écouteraient aux portes, quelque chose d' inaudible. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux en attendant une réponse.

-Daccord sourit-il.  
-Tu peux boire, mais moins lui expliqua Hermione.  
-Oui-oui t'inquiètes genre une bouteille.  
-Ouais... Veux-tu un avant-goût dit-elle en lui fesant comme elle avait fait à Ron au visio-room.

Cette fois son partenaire était plus à l' aise.

Enfin un homme

-Je veux bien, dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Elle l' embrassa. Fred lui mit une main dans les cheveux. Hermione désserra la ceinture du rouquin et infiltra sa main à l' intérieur du pantalon. Elle commença par lui caresser son pénis, qui se durcit. Elle le branla.

Elle est pas petite

Il arrêta de l' embrasser mais resta proche de son visage. Sa respiration était saccadé, il ferma les yeux. Hermione le sortit du pantalon et accéléra le rythme. Elle respirait l' air que rejetait le jeune homme. Fred eut une expression du visage indiquant qu' il avait rendu. Hermione sentit sur sa main le liquide chaud. Elle se la lécha. Fred la regarda faire. Elle sortit sa baguette magique

-Jeanarum Durcceo dit-elle.

Le pantalon de Fred n' avait plus de traces du liquide.

-Je n' ose pas imaginer ce que ca va être tout à l' heure sourit-il.  
-Um oui moi aussi.

Et encore ce sera pire que ce que tu n' oserais imaginer

****

Pendant ce temps là Ron, Georges et Draco arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Georges leurs fit signe de s' arrêter. Les lumières étaient éteintes pour ne pas réveiller les parents.

-Attendez moi ici chuchotta-t-il.  
-D'accord répondirent-ils.  
-Je vais faire plusieurs voyages.  
-Pourquoi je viens pas avec toi ? demanda Ron.  
-Parce que.  
-Mais tu m' as dit que tu me dirais où est la cachette à pur feu.  
-Oui sauf que ce sera quand tu ne seras plus à Poudlard.

#Merde#

Georges partit dehors, entre Draco et Ron c' était tendu.

-Alors... Ca en est où entre toi et Hermione ? Tu te souviens elle avait parlait de vous deux à table se renseigna Ron.  
-Non c' était pas de moi.  
-Quoi ? Je t' ai bien vu l' embrasser au lac.  
-Ben non, elle m' a bien précisé que c' était que pour le fun.  
-Mais alors de qui parlait-elle ?  
-Je ne sais pas.

Ron eut un sourire en sachant que ce n' était pas d' elle et Draco qu' elle parlait, ce sourire s' effaca en doutant pour Harry et Ginny.

-Je jetterais un coup d' oeil dans la chambre de Ginny voir si elle y dort.  
-Non tu penses quand même pas que...  
-Si malheureusement.  
-Ta soeur et le grand Harry Potter ce serait génial !  
-Dis pas de conneries chuchotta Ron en élevant un peu la voix.  
-N' empêches ils iraient bien ensemble s' ils ne le sont pas déjà...

Georges rentra de l' extérieur avec quatre bouteilles.

-Encore deux allers-retours chuchotta-t-il.  
-Trois bouteilles chacun pas mal... répondit Draco.  
-Ha parce que tu sais compter dit Georges en lui fesant un clin d' oeil.  
-Ha ha ha...  
-Bon je reviens.

Après ses deux allers-retours ils montèrent les escaliers.

-Attendez deux secondes demanda Ron.  
-On vient avec toi nous dit Draco.  
-Pourquoi qu' est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Georges.  
-Et bien Ron pense à Ginny et Harry ensembles.  
-Ouch j' éspère pas pour eux sinon il va les tuer.

Ron ouvrit la porte et entra, il alluma la lumière. Il vit le double de Ginny.

-Vitte éteignez la lumière elle dort murmura-t-il.

Draco éteignit.

-Bon ils doivent en avoir marre les autres de nous attendre dit Draco.  
-Oui on y retourne lança Georges.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Quand ils entrèrent Ron sentit une atmosphère tendu.

#J' éspère qu' ils n' ont pas fait de conneries#

-Ha vous revoilà vous lança Hermione.  
-Alors vous avez fait des trucs ? plaisanta Georges.  
-Oui des tas de trucs dit Fred en enlacant de ses bras Hermione qui fesait semblant d' étouffer.  
-Si vous saviez sourit Hermione se lachant de son étreinte.  
-La prochaine fois on fera à trois dit Georges avec un clin d' oeil.

Et dirent qu' ils croient tous qu' on rigole

-Non à quatre se vecca Draco.  
-Oh pardon mon petit Draco on t' avait oublié dit Georges sur un ton d' excuses.  
-Je suis chagriné dit Draco en fesant semblant de pleurer.  
-Pleures pas sinon moi aussi j' vais pleurer dit Fred commencant lui aussi à faire semblant de pleurer.  
-Moi aussi rajouta Georges qui fit de même à son tour.  
-C' est touchant fit Ron en fesant semblant d' essuyer une larme.  
-Très continua Hermione.

Au final tout le monde fesait semblant de pleurer. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon on trinque ?  
-Dommage qu' Harry ne trinque pas avec nous.  
-T' inquiètes dont pas sourit Hermione.

#Elle sait quelque chose j' en suis certain, je serais bien allé dans la chambre secrette... Mais elle n' apparaît que pour les personnes qu' on attend#

Ils commencèrent à boire. Que de joie, que de chants. Hermione fit en sorte de bourer Ron, Draco et Georges. Elle eut une idée lui vint.

-Qui pour un cul sec ? lanca-t-elle avec une grosse voix d' alcolique.  
-Moi ! lanca Draco.

Draco attrapat une bouteille. Commenca à la boire.

-Et glou et glou et glou, chantait en choeur le joyeux groupe, il est des notres !! Il a but son verre comme les autres !

Draco finit son verre sous les aplaudissments et les cris de joie.

-Ha j' ai la tête qui tourne lanca-t-il.  
-Hey c' est normal c' est les effets néfastes de l' alcool répondit Ron.  
-Et oui c' est mauvais pour les jeunes, papa ne serais pas content, pas content du tout lanca complétement pété Georges qui à peine avec une gorgée d' alcool était audieux.

Après quelques bouteilles, chants, dances, et autres choses ridicules. Draco s' écroula imbibé d' alcool.

-Mais ! Combien il a but de bouteilleuh ? demanda Ron.  
-Hé il m' en a bu une !s' indigna Georges.  
-C' est pas graveuh il t' en reste touz... touz... toujours deux dit Ron buttant sur les mots.  
-On le réveille ? demanda Hermione fesant semblant d' être bouré.  
-Nan !

Ils s' amusaient à lui passer dessus. Ron complétement bouré se blottit dans un coin et se mit à pleurer. Hermione s' amusait avec Georges et ne s' était pas rendu compte du piteux état de notre rouquin national. Fred se dirigea vers lui.

-Hey ca va ? demanda-t-il.  
-Nan ! gémissait Ron.  
-Qu' est-ce qu' il t' arrive ?  
-Elle fait tout pour me rendre jalouse j' en peux plus !  
-Qui ca ?  
-Hermione biensûr ?  
-Qu' est-ce que tu t' en fous d' elle?

Ron attrapa violemment Fred par le col.

-Non moi je l' aime!  
-Allez va arrêtes de boire.  
-Non dit il en prenant une grosse gorgée. Je vais... Je vais... Je vais vomire !!

Il poussa Fred et vomit à l 'endroit où il était juste avant.

-Allez viens.  
-Fiches moi la paix dit-il en se blottissant dans le coin.

Un ronflement sortit de sa bouche, il s' était déjà endormit. Hermione se dirigea vers Fred et lui prit les mains.

-Ca y est Georges dort. Il s' est cassé la gueule en sauttant par dessus Draco. Il s' est assomé avec le mur.  
-Ouch.

Elle le tira hors de la chambre et l' emmena dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elle l' installa sur le lit de Georges.

-Alors ? Es-tu prêt ? dit-elle en dirigeant ses mains vers la bringuette de Fred. 


End file.
